


La verdad está ahí fuera

by Ekhi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Debería dedicarme a hacer otras cosas, Drama, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Funerals, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Language, Male-Female Friendship, POV Daryl, Police Officer Shane, Protective Daryl, Questioning, Season 4 TWD, Suspense, What Was I Thinking?, What-If
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekhi/pseuds/Ekhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl sólo quería encontrarla. Ellos sólo querían escuchar su confesión. (¿AU?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguna de las series me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Pero lo recogido en este espacio is mine.
> 
> Suelo tender a crear crossovers mentales entre series de forma bastante habitual, o AU's con personajes de una serie metidos en el universo de otra. La revisión de Expediente X con motivo de la próxima temporada que van a estrenar (aún no estoy al día en el revisionado), me hizo imaginar un escenario posible entre ambos mundos, o al menos entre un mundo y los personajes del otro en él.
> 
> En la vida pensé que acabaría escribiendo algo con Mulder y Scully apareciendo entre las líneas, es mi primer intento así que, disculpad si están fuera de sus personalidades habituales. Gracias por vuestra comprensión.
> 
> Como podréis imaginaros siendo esto un crossover o AU (a veces me cuesta distinguir una cosa de la otra) habrá suspense (lo intentaré) como cabría de esperar. Los hechos se desarrollarán en el mundo de Los Expedientes X mezclando a los Agentes Mulder y Scully con varios de The Walking Dead , serie de la cual trasladaré acontecimientos varios e intentaré encajarlos con más o menos fortuna en el mundo "real" de los federales.
> 
> Perdonad las posibles erratas.

La lámpara fluorescente del techo parpadeaba de forma continua sumiendo su silueta encogida en sombras cada pocos segundos.

El hombre sentado en la silla no se había movido un ápice desde que le habían obligado a tomar asiento tras la mesa metálica frente a él. Sus manos esposadas descansaban sobre la fría superficie, los dedos de su mano derecha rozando los de su izquierda de forma continuada, pensativa.

La puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abrió. Sus dedos se entrelazaron en un fuerte abrazo, su mirada no se movió del reflejo brillante intermitente de la lámpara.

— ¿Te has decidido ya a confesar?

El hombre guardó silencio, sin dar muestra alguna de que hubiera prestado atención a sus palabras o a su sola presencia. No, su cabeza estaba muy lejos de esas cuatro paredes, bajo aquellos árboles, en aquella carretera, donde la había perdido.

— Cuanto más tardes en explicar lo ocurrido, más complicado será para ti librarte de los cargos que te van a caer.

Su verborrea no lograba atravesar sus oídos y anidar en su cerebro para que los procesara. Conocía sus derechos, se los habían leído hacía varias horas por primera vez en su vida, y sabía que no tenían nada contra él. Sólo estaban intentando apretarle las tuercas, obligarle a confesar algo que no había ocurrido. Algo que él no había hecho.

Pero tenía un nombre. Un lastre. Una mancha negra sobre su espalda que iba con él allá donde se desplazara.

Dixon.

— He de reconocer que… Tienes bastante imaginación, Dixon.— Soltó una risa irónica, un suspiro ligero.— Creo que es la excusa más increíble que he oído desde que ingresé en la academia.

Daba igual que su expediente estuviera limpio al margen de alguna multa de tráfico. Era indiferente que nunca hubiera tenido ningún problema con la justicia como los había tenido su hermano, o su difunto padre antes que él. Daba igual, era un Dixon.

Oscuridad. Alcohol. Violencia. Sangre.

— Quizá hayas engañado a Rick, sigue siendo un tanto ingenuo con la gente.— Chasqueó la lengua con desdén.— Pero a mí no me engañas, imbécil.— Daryl tragó con parsimonia.

Con eso lo asociaban, era indiferente que tuviera un pequeño trabajo, no gran cosa, pero algo. No importaba que pagara sus impuestos como el resto de ciudadanos de ese pueblo remoto y perdido en mitad de la nada en Georgia. Daba igual que no se hubiera resistido a ser esposado aunque sabía que era inocente. (¿Lo era? No del todo).

Luz. Flores. Sonrisa. Verde.

Greene.

— ¿Sabes? Había varios rumores por el pueblo. Animales, hombres… Pero nunca mujeres.— El agente se rascó el mentón con gesto pensativo.— He de reconocer que has tirado muy alto con ella.— Se humedeció los labios esbozando una sonrisa irónica.— Rubia, ojos azules. Una auténtica muñeca.

¿Cómo crees su historia? ¿Cómo dar veracidad a algo que nadie conocía excepto ellos dos? ¿Cómo creer algo tan inverosímil como la sola idea de que pudieran conocerse? No podían ser conocidos aunque vivieran en el mismo pueblo a varias millas de distancia. No podían ser amigos aunque ella visitara su lugar de trabajo una vez por semana al menos (aunque luego las visitas hubieran sido más frecuentes). No podían haberse visto fuera de los muros de aquel cementerio, lejos de aquellas lápidas y compartir una cerveza y un zumo de frutas porque no quería faltar a su padre.

No podían ser nada pero ellos le querían hacer culpable de su desaparición.

— ¿Cómo lograste engañarla? Dime, ¿la drogaste?— El sheriff ladeó el rostro.— O tal vez le diste un golpe y tras tener tu momento con ella, la dejaste tirada en alguna parte, ¿eh?— Se acercó a la mesa, apoyó sus palmas sobre ella, sumiéndole en las sombras.

¿No se suponía que la gente más cercana, sus familiares o amigos eran los primeros en formar la lista de sospechosos? Se conocían, pero ellos no habían creído sus palabras, ¿Entonces?

Daryl parpadeó molesto cuando el agente apartó la silla de la mesa, arrastrando las patas arrancando un chirrido que parecía querer helarle las entrañas. Pero el calor había abandonado sus extremidades durante la noche, mientras corría en la oscuridad, buscándola, cayendo al suelo sin aliento. Sin ella.

— La drogaste, la forzaste y cuando te cansaste de ella, bam.— Estrelló su palma sobre la mesa arrancándole un pequeño respingo que hizo que sonriera.— No te preocupes, la encontraremos,— Daryl le miró por el rabillo del ojo— y tú acabarás entre rejas. Donde debes estar, con todos los de tu calaña.

Podía verle reclinado contra el respaldo de su silla, brazos entrecruzados sobre su pecho, su pierna izquierda cruzada sobre su derecha. Podía ver su mirada oscura clavada en él, queriendo meterse en su cabeza a pesar de que les había contado todo lo que sabía (casi todo).

La puerta de la sala de interrogatorios volvió a abrirse, un cálido olor a jazmín inundó la sala. Un gruñido de hastío abandonó los labios del agente.

— Parece que ya ha llegado la caballería…— Farfulló entre dientes.

— No digas ni una sola palabra más, Daryl.— Dijo la mujer de cabello rubio enfundada en una falda negra y una blusa blanca perfectamente planchada. El moño precario en el que su pelo estaba recogido era el único indicio de la premura con la que se había encaminado a la comisaría.

— Tranquila, abogada. Sólo estábamos conversando, como amigos. ¿Verdad, Dixon?— Apartó la mirada hacia la pared de su izquierda, lejos de ellos dos.— Os dejo para que podáis hablar a solas.

— Sería un detalle, agente Walsh.— Dijo con sorna la abogada dejando su maletín de cuero sobre la mesa metálica enarcando una ceja.

El agente soltó una carcajada ahogada, negó con la cabeza poniéndose en pie, sus pulgares asentados en su cinturón. Chasqueó la lengua mirándola con fijeza, ella parpadeó sin inmutarse lo más mínimo por la mirada del agente.

— Alguna vez vendrás a hacerme una visita, y no será meramente profesional, Harrison.— Dijo en voz baja acercándose a ella, sus labios cerca de su rostro pero sin llegar a rozar ninguno de los cabellos sueltos.

— Tengo que hablar con mi cliente a solas, agente.— Dijo ella con crudeza apartándole con el hombro y ocupando la silla que Shane había dejado libre.

— Os traeré unas pastas.— Comentó por encima de su hombro el agente cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Andrea soltó un resoplido, negando con incredulidad mientras abría su maletín y comenzaba a sacar cosas de él. Una libreta, un bolígrafo, el teléfono móvil. Su mano se detuvo sobre el cierre del maletín cuando alzó la mirada para clavarla en él.

— Daryl.— Dijo su nombre de forma pausada sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

La mujer deslizó su mano por encima de la mesa hasta tocar las manos del hombre frente a ella. Él las apartó con rapidez, removiendo sus hombros como si quisiera deshacerse del peso que tenía sobre ellos.

— ¿Me cuentas lo que ha ocurrido?

Su tono de voz era más pausado, más cercano, más suave del que había usado con el agente Walsh segundos antes. Era el tono de voz reservado para situaciones como esa en las que necesitaba que su cliente cooperara con ella, que le contara la verdad, que confiara en ella.

Daryl se mordió el interior de la mejilla y se inclinó sobre su asiento, hincando los codos sobre la mesa, los dedos de su mano abriéndose paso entre su cabello humedecido por el sudor y la fina lluvia nocturna. Exhaló un suspiro apretando los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Tragó grueso.

— No está.— Murmuró en un hilo de voz casi inaudible a pesar del silencio de la sala roto únicamente por sus respiraciones y el continuo crepitar de la lámpara sobre sus cabezas.

— ¿No está…?— Habló Andrea con calma el bolígrafo preparado en su mano derecha.

Daryl bajó sus manos por su rostro hasta abrazar su cuello con sus palmas, frotando la piel bajo ellas con fuerza.

— Beth.— Croó su nombre con voz rasgada. Inspiró hondo y bajó las manos hasta apoyarlas con suavidad sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Beth?

El hombre se encogió de hombros paseando su mirada por la sala con gesto ausente, derrotado.

— Estaba allí mismo y…— Alzó las cejas confuso, frunció el ceño.— De repente, ya no estaba.

Daryl parpadeó con lentitud sintiendo otra vez ese nudo en la boca de su estómago, esa desazón en sus entrañas que le obligó a carraspear con fuerza y tomar aire para que sus ojos no se humedecieran lo más mínimo.

— Ya no estaba.— Repitió bajando la mirada a sus propias palmas sin creer lo que estaba saliendo de su boca. No lo creía. No podía haberla perdido, no de esa manera. No a ella.

— ¿Por qué no… me cuentas lo que ha pasado, Daryl?

No había compasión ni condescendencia en su voz. No se estaba mofando de él, ni le había prejuzgado. Ahora podía verlo con más claridad. Podía comprender que no todos allí le despreciaban sin conocerle o darle una oportunidad.

Ella le había ayudado a entender lo confundido que estaba en muchas cosas. Lo equivocado que estaba al creerse nadie, o menos que nada. Ella le había ayudado a creer que podía ser algo más que un nombre manchado en oscuridad y carmesí.

Tenía que encontrarla.

— ¿Desde el principio?— Forzó su voz para hablar con ella.

Andrea asintió con el semblante serio, abierto.

Daryl se humedeció los labios, pasó el dorso de su mano por ellos y comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo escrito en cursiva son flashbacks, recuerdos de sucesos pasados.

_El cigarrillo se consumía entre sus dedos cuando no reposaba entre sus labios, llenando sus pulmones de humo blanco. Bajo la sombra del ciprés, Daryl observaba en silencio al grupo de personas reunidas ese mediodía._

_El sol brillaba con fuerza en lo alto. El cielo de Georgia libre de ninguna nube que pudiera opacar su brillo. Una suave brisa mecía las hojas del ciprés, la de la hierba a punto de ser cortada entre las hileras de lápidas. El suave golpeteo de un pájaro carpintero trabajando en el bosque cercano acompañaba las palabras del sacerdote._

_Las había escuchado ya varias veces en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en el cementerio, pero era la primera vez que iban dirigidas a dos personas de la misma familia, en el mismo día._

_Anette y Shawn Greene._

_No les conocía, pero sabía quiénes eran. Todos conocían a los Greene. Marido veterinario viejo amigo de la bebida. Mujer temperamental pero de suave sonrisa. Y sus dos hijas a quienes veía probablemente por primera vez en su vida, y el chico al que ya no llegaría a conocer. La idea tampoco le quitaba el sueño._

_Un accidente de tráfico había acabado con ellos al parecer cuando acudían a un recital de una de sus hijas._

_Daryl exhaló el humo del cigarro mirándolas con atención._

_Probablemente era la rubia, su expresión de culpabilidad enmascarada le delataba. Era joven, casi parecía una niña de quince años. Ojos azules, tez pálida como el mármol salpicado con el nombre de su madre._

_Se rascó el mentón con suavidad, escupiendo al suelo los restos de tabaco que no se habían prensado en condiciones en el cigarrillo._

_El sacerdote cerró el libro y bajó la mirada dando su última bendición, recitando sus últimas palabras de consuelo (o eso creía él)._

_Poco a poco aquellos que no formaban parte de la familia se dispersaron entre las lápidas hasta cruzar la verja de hierro y desaparecer del cementerio. El sacerdote conversaba con el señor Greene mientras sus hijas seguían apostadas frente a las tumbas abiertas. La mayor engulló a la menuda en un fuerte abrazo, besando su pelo, diciéndole algo. Pero los ojos azules de la más joven estaban perdidos en la oscuridad que iba a devorar los ataúdes de su hermano y de su madre. Ojos impolutos, sin lágrimas, mejillas sin rubor aparente._

_Daryl bajó la mirada al suelo tras dejar caer la colilla; el barro seco aún pegado a su bota la hizo desaparecer._

_Un último vistazo a las hermanas, y se alejó hacia el cobertizo lleno de herramientas. Tenía trabajo que hacer._

_[...]_

_Daryl apartó el viejo impermeable verde que escondía una pequeña nevera portátil. Sacó una lata de refresco (no quería arriesgarse a meter allí cervezas y perder así su trabajo) y la abrió, sus ojos clavados en el reloj despertador que descansaba sobre la balda del interior de su taquilla._

_Esperaría unos minutos más, y saldría de allí para comenzar a llenar las fosas. Probablemente se habrían ido todos para entonces y así podría trabajar en calma y en silencio. Sin lloros. Sin conversaciones que no le interesaban en absoluto. Sin tener que darle el pésame a alguien a quien no conocía._

_No estaba allí para socializar. De haber querido pasar su jornada laboral conversando con la gente; no se habría presentado para ser el enterrador oficial de pueblo._

_Bebió con parsimonia el refresco, agradeciendo el frescor que aún conservaba a pesar de haberse fundido la mayoría de hielos de la nevera. Caminó de un extremo al otro del cobertizo, en silencio. Siempre se le había dado bien ser silencioso cuando la ocasión lo pedía._

_Volvió a mirar el reloj. Estrujó la lata al vaciarla de un largo trago y la dejó sobre la taquilla._

_La pala, los guantes en su bolsillo derecho._

_Daryl parpadeó molesto por la luz del sol y frunció el ceño._

_Seguía allí._

_Volvió su cabeza hacia el cobertizo sopesando la idea de encerrarse en él unos minutos más. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? Él sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo. Una vez el oficio había terminado, era su tiempo, era su momento._

_Escupió con desgana al suelo deshaciéndose del dulzor de la bebida y caminó con paso tranquilo pero decidido; la pala sujeta en su mano derecha contra su hombro._

_Daryl opacó su mirada con el flequillo, asegurándose de mantener la cabeza lo suficientemente gacha para que no pudiera verle. Pero sus ojos no se inmutaron de su objetivo. Su mirada no se cruzó con la de él en ningún momento._

_No le miró cuando se detuvo junto a las lápidas, al extremo contrario al que se encontraba ella. No se inmutó cuando bajó la pala de su hombro y la apoyó sobre la punta de su bota de trabajo. No parpadeó cuando hundió la punta en el montón de tierra y ésta golpeó con un ruido seco la tapa del ataúd de su madre._

_Nada. Sabía que estaba allí porque la estaba viendo por el rabillo del ojo mientras llenaba el agujero en silencio._

_Era menuda, sólo había que fijarse mínimamente en sus brazos frágiles, y en sus piernas desnudas bajo su vestido. Quizá no tenía quince años pero todavía era pronto para verla sentada en el taburete de alguno de los bares que frecuentaba._

_Podía sentir el sudor pegando la camisa contra su espalda junto a su camiseta interior. Daryl clavó la pala en el montón de tierra que aún quedaba para tapar el ataúd del chico. Le miró de soslayo. ¿Se había movido en algún momento? Lo dudaba. Se pasó una mano por la frente, llenándola de la tierra adherida a sus manos. Exhaló una bocanada de aire y recuperó la pala del montón._

_[...]_

_El sol había descendido con rapidez envolviendo sus antebrazos en un leve cosquilleo ante la brisa fresca del atardecer acariciando el sudor de su piel. A penas quedaban varias paladas para terminar la tarea y ella continuaba allí de pie, abrazándose a sí misma. Podía ver los cabellos de sus brazos, encrespados y un temblor casi imperceptible sacudir sus extremidades levemente._

_Lanzó los últimos montones de tierra con rapidez, no por ella y su cuerpo destemplado. No tenía nada que ver con ella. Estaba cansado y la espalda le estaba matando por momentos._

_Secó el sudor acumulado bajo su nariz y con gesto cansado apoyó la pala contra su hombro. Retrocedió un paso. Dos. Ella no levantó su mirada. Él se alejó hacia el cobertizo sin mirar atrás._

— Ésa, fue la primera vez que le vi.— Pasó la yema de su dedo pulgar por la palma de su mano izquierda, emblanqueciéndola bajo la presión.— No sabía ni su nombre, ni… Sólo que era una Greene.— Arrugó el ceño.— Pensé que no volvería por allí o al menos, que yo no la vería más pero…— Mordió el interior de su labio interior. Alzó la mirada hasta dar con la de Andrea.— Me equivoqué.

_Llevaba media mañana de rodillas frente a aquel rosal, maldiciendo en silencio las espinas que se clavaban en sus antebrazos por su insistencia en remangarse la camisa. La tierra ya estaba libre de malas hierbas amontonadas a su lado junto al saco de abono que había sacado del cobertizo. Cogió un puñado y lo coló bajo las hojas y rosas blancas que salpicaban el arbusto, distribuyéndolo para que la tierra se nutriera por igual._

_Sus ojos no se apartaban de los capullos cerrados, de los tallos retorcidos entre sí, de los pétalos abiertos. No quería mirar, no quería ver su nombre allí._

_Un carraspeo a su espalda, varias espinas clavándose en el interior de su antebrazo arrancándole una maldición entre dientes._

_— Perdone._

_Melódica. Suave. Desconocida._

_Daryl miró por encima de su hombro frotando con el guante polvoriento la herida reciente provocada por ella. Pelo recogido en una coleta a excepción de una pequeña porción trenzada sujeta junto al resto. Su piel pálida iba enfundada en un vestido blanco salpicado de flores azules (¿eran campanillas?). Sus pies ocultos en el interior de unas botas vaqueras. Sus manos sujetaban una maceta a la altura de su estómago, una infinidad de pulseras en su muñeca. Ni rastro de una sonrisa en sus labios._

_Guardó silencio a la espera de que dijera algo, a que explicara por qué le había interrumpido. Le miró en silencio, su mirada impasible clavada en ella._

_— ¿Podría…— Se recolocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.— Podría plantar esto junto a la …?— Le escuchó inspirar hondo apartando por breves segundos la mirada de él. Apretó los labios entre sí y señaló con el mentón las tumbas más recientes del cementerio._

_Daryl siguió su mirada aunque no necesitaba hacerlo. Sabía quiénes eran. Sabía quién era ella. Cuando volvió su mirada hacia ella, ésta había extendido los brazos con la maceta en su dirección._

_Aceptó la maceta con un mudo asentimiento y la sujetó entre sus manos, mirándola con atención. No la había comprado. Miró sus manos, varios rasguños y los restos de tierra bajo sus uñas le delataron._

_— Gracias.— Le escuchó decir sacándole de su ensimismamiento._

_Su mano rodeaba las pulseras de su muñeca, jugueteando con ellas. Asintió para sí y le dejó de nuevo a solas sin mediar palabra._

Rebuscó en su pantalón y sacó el paquete de tabaco sin que el mechero se cayera de su interior. Se llevó un cigarro a los labios y encendió la mecha, acercando la lumbre a su rostro. Podía ver la llama danzar ligeramente por razones ajenas a su respiración. Con un gesto seco, rápido, apagó la llama e inspiró hondo agradeciendo la sequedad que el tabaco llevó a su boca. Le importaba bien poco que no se pudiera fumar allí dentro, ya le habían encerrado así que, ¿qué más daba?

— Todos los domingos, 15 minutos después de que se escuchara el repicar de las campanas; ella, aparecía.— Comentó dándole otra calada al cigarrillo. – Siempre lo hacía sola. – Se quedó absorto mirando el fino hilo de humo ascender desde la punta del cigarrillo. – No me dijo su nombre hasta la tercera semana.

Un asomo de sonrisa curvó sus labios diluyéndose en una nube de humo gris.

— Fue un martes.

_Pegó su rostro contra el cristal sucio de la ventana del cobertizo. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban de forma incesante la superficie vidriosa, limpiándola del polvo acumulado en esas semanas yermas._

_Pocos minutos antes había recogido sus herramientas presintiendo el cambio en el tiempo (aquellas nubes aparentemente inocentes, no presagiaban nada bueno). No se había equivocado. Se había hecho de noche de forma repentina, la oscuridad iluminada en la lejanía por la tormenta que se acercaba._

_Daryl apartó la mirada del exterior fijándola en la lámpara de aceite colocada sobre un viejo taburete. La llama se mecía suavemente en el interior del cristal ajena al fuerte viento que golpeaba el cobertizo. La madera que lo conformaba crujía a cada embestida._

_Cogió el paquete de tabaco y se llevó un cigarro a los labios. Acercó la llama del mechero a su rostro, protegiéndola con la mano. Exhaló una bocanada de humo volviendo su mirada de nuevo al exterior. Parpadeó confuso acercándose a la ventana hasta rozarla con su nariz._

_— ¿Pero qué cojones…?— Dijo entre dientes volteándose con rapidez, yendo directo hacia la puerta del cobertizo._

_La lluvia golpeó su cara con violencia, empapándole el pelo en cuestión de segundos. Alzó su brazo derecho hasta su frente intentando así proteger sus ojos de la incesante lluvia. Recorrió las hileras de tumbas a paso rápido, asegurándose de no pisar ninguna._

_— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí bajo la tormenta?— Le espetó incapaz de contenerse adivinando las curvas de su cuerpo bajo el vestido pegado a su piel mojada._

_La chica levantó la mirada de las tumbas, varios cabellos rubios curvándose contra sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío. Iba a terminar enferma y muerta, enterrada en un nicho junto a ellos si seguía ahí por mucho más tiempo._

_Se pasó una mano por el pelo con hastío._

_— Vamos. Entra en el cobertizo y espera a que amaine la tormenta._

_Sin comprobar que le estaba siguiendo, Daryl se dio la vuelta y aligeró el paso hasta sujetar la puerta de madera del cobertizo que golpeaba contra la pared bajo los efectos del viento. Segundos más tarde le vio aparecer por el breve camino que llevaba al refugio, entrando en él sin mediar palabra._

_Daryl atrancó la puerta. El sonido de su respiración acelerada acompañaba la casi inexistente de ella. Su cuerpo de pajarillo temblaba a escasos metros de la entrada, abrazándose a sí misma._

_Con un gruñido, sin llegar a tocarla, pasó junto a ella y fue directo a las taquillas. Sacó una vieja manta (la misma que había usado alguna vez cuando no quería dormir en casa) y se la tendió. Su fina mano, blanca como la nieve, la aferró contra sí._

_— Gracias._

_Daryl se limitó a asentir en silencio, viéndola envolverse en la tela. Se guardó las ganas de decirle que no hundiera la nariz en ella, pero parecía no importarle. Su mirada perdida en la lumbre de la lámpara._

_— ¿Querías pillar una neumonía, niña?— Le dijo con voz ronca intentando escurrir la camisa que llevaba puesta. Habría sido mejor quitársela pero no tenía una de repuesto y no iba a quedarse a pecho descubierto en aquel sitio con ella, a solas._

_Cuando creía que no iba a escuchar una respuesta, aunque tampoco la había esperado en un primer instante; su voz alcanzó sus oídos._

_— Es Beth… No, niña._

_Daryl le miró en silencio, el reflejo de las llamas oscureciendo sus ojos azules. No, no había nada de niña ya en esa mirada herida._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que la trama no ha avanzado como tal con este capítulo pero me parecía necesario mostrar aunque fuera en breves retazos esas primeras interacciones entre Daryl y Beth para así, junto a futuros capítulos, comprender un poco mejor la situación actual.
> 
> Muchas gracias a quienes le estáis dando una oportunidad a este crossover :D 
> 
> Nos leemos,


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo escrito en cursiva son flashbacks, recuerdos de sucesos pasados.

Daryl pellizcaba su labio inferior, despegando una mínima porción de piel creando una pequeña herida. Se humedeció los labios antes de llevarse el cigarrillo de nuevo a la boca. Ignoró el cartel que prohibía fumar en la sala y golpeó el cigarro hasta que la ceniza cayó sobre la mesa.

\- Beth y tú…— La repentina voz de Andrea le sacó de su ensimismamiento, atrayendo su atención.— ¿Os… hicisteis amigos, entonces?

Amigos.

¿Había tenido alguna vez un amigo? Probablemente cuando era un crío, y jugaba con el resto en el patio del colegio. Años después… Merle. No, Merle era su hermano, no su amigo. Su sangre. Su familia.

Amigos.

\- ¿Daryl?

_Su sonrisa iluminó serena iluminó su cara mientras mantenía la palma abierta de su mano derecha, el cordel verde y azul acunado contra su piel._

_\- ¿Qué se supone que es?— Le preguntó removiéndose en el viejo banco del cementerio, cuya existencia todos parecían haber olvidado. Excepto ellos dos._

_\- Una pulsera.— Negó con la cabeza soltando una solitaria risa.— Bueno, lo era.— Dijo con énfasis sujetando uno de los extremos, el que estaba unido a una anilla parecida a la de un llavero. Un diminuto mosquetón colgaba del extremo contrario.— Sé que no eres de llevar nada en las muñecas…— Comentó ella observando la pieza en su mano.— Pero, pensé que podrías usarlo para el candado del cobertizo.— Comentó encogiéndose de hombros, un suave rubor en sus mejillas acentuando el limpio azul de sus ojos.— Sólo si quieres claro, no tienes por qué…_

_Antes de que terminara de hablar, Daryl cogió su nuevo llavero, rebuscando la diminuta llave del candado que mantenía el cobertizo cerrado. Coló la llave en la anilla, girándolo con cuidado entre sus dedos. Miró a Beth a través de la cortina de su propio flequillo._

_\- Gracias.— Dijo en un carraspeo._

_Jamás nadie le había regalado algo así. Bueno, realmente nada. Quizá cuando era un crío, pero ya no lo recordaba._

_Beth chocó su hombro con el de él entrecruzando sus piernas a la altura del tobillo. Cuando finalmente él se atrevió a mirarla sin tapujos, la joven estiró su muñeca llena de pulseras._

_\- Tienes una igual.— Observó él comparándolas de un rápido vistazo._

_\- Aham.— Asintió ella mirándole, pronto desvió su mirada hacia el prado contiguo al cementerio.— La mujer a la que se las compré me dijo que eran pulseras de la amistad.— Comentó alzando sus ojos al cielo.— En ese momento me pareció buena idea tenerlas pero… Creo que es una tontería.— Daryl guardó silencio, aplacando el vuelco que le había dado al estómago.— No necesito que tengas una para saber que eres mi amigo.— Exhaló un suspiro contenido, relajado. Parpadeó y le miró.— ¿No te parece?_

_\- Supongo que no…— Respondió sin saber muy bien qué decir._

_La respuesta pareció ser la idónea pues no tardó en ver una amplia sonrisa en su mirada._

\- Ella me consideraba… me considera su amigo.— Corrigió, bordeando la comisura de sus labios con su lengua.— Ella es… Es esa clase de personas que ven lo bueno en el resto, ¿sabes?— Cuando vio asentir a Andrea, continuó hablando.— Cualquier persona en este pueblo si les mencionas mi nombre…— Soltó un bufido irónico apartando la mirada de la abogada.— No soy un ciudadano modelo pero,— se mordió el interior de la mejilla— jamás me he metido en ningún problema serio.— Soltó aire pellizcando el filtro del cigarrillo.— Sé que no soy el tipo de persona que nadie imaginaría cerca de ella.— Se miró las manos, la tierra adherida bajo sus uñas que parecía nunca desaparecer bajo el chorro de agua helada de la ducha.— Sólo soy el enterrador.— Se encogió de hombros murmurando sus palabras. – Pero ella… me hizo creer que…

Daryl se aventuró a mirar a la mujer sentada frente a él incapaz de poner en palabras lo que pasaba por su cabeza, deseando que pudiera leer en sus ojos lo que su voz era incapaz de decir. (Tal y como ella había hecho más de una vez).

\- Me hizo creer que podía ser quien yo quisiera ser.— Clavó sus ojos en sus manos, sus dedos entretenidos rascando un trozo de piel levantada bajo su dedo corazón.— Me hizo creer que… mi pasado no era mi presente o mi futuro.

\- ¿La querías?

\- Quieres.— Le corrigió él sin pensárselo.— No está muerta.— Negó con la cabeza, los labios prietos.— No lo está.

\- De acuerdo, perdona.— Se excusó Andrea rascando con la uña del pulgar el bolígrafo en su mano derecha.— ¿La quieres?

Querer. Amar. ¿Cómo saber si lo que sentía por ella era amor? ¿Cómo saber si se ama a alguien cuando es algo casi desconocido para uno? Amar… Antes de morir su madre, cuando la nube del alcohol mermaba sus sentidos, ella solía decirle que le amaba _. "Su pequeño angelito"._ Pero no siempre lo decía, no cuando sus ojos carecían de ese reflejo brillante fruto de la borrachera.

Su padre jamás le había dicho que le quería, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Con insultos, golpes, cortes… Lo que fuera. Había sido un estorbo para él. Siempre. Y Merle…

" _Nadie te va a querer como yo, hermanito"._

No, él no quería a Beth como su hermano le quería. Pero… ella y él no eran familia. Era diferente.

\- Daryl, ¿querías estar con ella?— Insistió Andrea mirándole con atención.

Tragó grueso, y asintió en un gesto seco.

\- Siempre.

La verdad.

_Las campanas habían sonado por última vez hacía varios minutos cuando escuchó sus pasos acercándose por su espalda. Su olor, ese inconfundible olor que aún no lograba descifrar pero que era sólo de ella, le alcanzó a la par que el sonido de su voz._

_\- Buenos días, Daryl._

_Apartó el pincel de la lápida frente a la que se encontraba colocado en cuclillas, y le miró por encima de su hombro. El sol a su espalda, encendía su cabello rubio hasta palidecerlo por completo._

_\- Buenos días, Greene.— Le vio arrugar su nariz levemente ante el sobrenombre, pero así era más sencillo. Menos personal, menos él y ella, con ella._

_\- Voy a saludar a mamá y Shawn.— Le dijo indicando con su pulgar la dirección donde se encontraban las tumbas de sus familiares.— Luego te veo._

_Daryl asintió con un gruñido y continuó repasando con pintura negra la fecha de nacimiento de Irma Hovarth. Se centró en la tarea que tenía entre manos, intentando no escuchar la conversación que Beth mantenía con su familia._

_La primera vez que le había escuchado hablar, no había podido evitar aguantar el aliento y pensar para sí en la persona que yacía junto aquel rosal blanco. En todo el tiempo que llevaba allí trabajando, jamás se había detenido frente a ella con el expreso sentido de saludarla. Un simple hola. Nada más. No tenía por qué contarle cómo había ido su día porque ella ya no estaba viva. No podía escucharle. No podía hacer nada por él pero…_

_Miró a Beth de rodillas entre ambas tumbas, sus labios moviéndose mientras hablaba, sus ojos ligeramente brillantes por momentos._

_A veces pensaba, ¿y si pudiera hacerlo? Pero los días pasaban, y él seguía trabajando en silencio excepto cuando conversaba con la joven Greene._

_\- ¿Estabas aquí?_

_El rabillo del 9 quedó algo torcido. Daryl se apuró en limpiarlo con alcohol evitando que la pintura se secara teniendo que dar explicaciones al viudo cuando fuera a visitarla._

_\- ¿Cómo dices?_

_Vio a Beth sentarse en una pequeña porción de hierba a su lado._

_\- Si estabas aquí cuando ella llegó._

_\- No, todavía no.— Dijo revisando la fecha de fallecimiento._

_\- Estoy segura de que agradece lo que haces por ella.— Daryl dejó de pintar pero no le miró.— Yo agradezco lo que haces por mamá y Shawn.— Murmuró bajando la mirada hacia su muñeca llena de brazaletes.— Y sé que es tu trabajo,— continuó mirándole con fijeza— pero… Gracias._

_Se encogió de hombros y hundió el pincel de nuevo en el bote de pintura._

_\- Algún día…_

_Daryl le vio apretar con más fuerza su muñeca, trazando la cicatriz que ella misma se había hecho. Esa de la que le había hablado semanas atrás, un miércoles tras no haber aparecido por allí el domingo. El alivio que sintió al verla reaparecer debió de ser más que evidente en su cara, pues tras compartir con él unos sándwiches que había preparado (con la misma receta que usaba su madre pero que no habían quedado igual de buenos); le contó lo ocurrido tras la muerte de su hermano y de Annette._

_\- Cuando llegue el día, que será dentro de mucho tiempo seguro,— añadió con rapidez y una media sonrisa mirándole de reojo,— espero que alguien cuide de mí igual que tú lo haces con ellos._

_Una vez más, las palabras eran incapaces de abandonar su boca. Una vez más ella le miraba, y le sonreía como si supiera lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante._

_Daryl bajó la mirada hacia su mano salpicada de pintura negra._

_\- ¿Por qué no cantas algo?_

_No sabía muy bien de dónde venía esa pregunta, esa petición. Le había escuchado hacerlo en el pasado pero jamás se lo había pedido._

_\- Pensaba que te molestaba…— Comentó ella arrugando los labios, apartando la mirada de él._

_\- La radio se quedó sin pilas…— Concedió curvando de forma mínima sus labios en una sonrisa, pero lo suficiente para que ella pudiera verlo._

_\- De acuerdo, ¿alguna petición?— Se limitó a negar hundiendo el pincel de nuevo en la pintura.— Uhmmm… Lo que yo quiera entonces._

_Terminó de trazar la H cuando la escuchó comenzar a cantar. Quizá no tenía la voz de una de esas grandes artistas de Broadway, pero había algo en ella; en la expresión de su cara al cantar, en su mirada, que lo compensaba con creces. Pero por encima de todo, lo que prevalecía en su cabeza era que lo hacía para él._

_Daryl pronto terminó de repasar todas las letras acompañado en todo momento por la voz de Beth, sin flaquear ni un solo instante._

_Tal vez podría acostumbrarse a eso._

\- ¿Ér… Sois pareja?

Daryl rehuyó su mirada.

\- Pasamos tiempo juntos. Al principio sólo nos veíamos cuando iba a visitar a su madre y su hermano, pero luego…— Se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

\- Os veíais fuera de él.— Daryl asintió llevándose el pulgar de su mano derecha a la boca.— Pero… ¿Nadie os ha visto, no?— Preguntó Andrea con el ceño fruncido.

\- Nadie a quien le interesáramos al menos no. Y menos en este pueblo.— Comentó saboreando el metal de la herida que acababa de abrir en su pulgar.— ¿Cómo crees que nos habrían mirado de…?— Negó con la cabeza, reacomodó su trasero en la silla.— Habrían pensado que le estaba obligando o…

\- ¿Lo hacías?— Daryl levantó la mirada de la mesa hacia la abogada como un resorte.

\- Jamás le he hecho daño.— Siseó entre dientes.— ¿Crees que sería capaz de hacerle algo?

\- En el informe que me han facilitado antes de venir aquí pone que, cuando el Agente Walsh te encontró, dijiste que había sido culpa tuya.

Daryl resopló contra las palmas de sus manos que ocultaron su rostro.

\- Debía asegurarme de que no le pasara nada.— Su voz se escurría entre sus dedos de forma amortiguada.— Debía cuidar de ella aunque…— Soltó una risa irónica, carente de felicidad.— Ella sabe cuidarse muy bien.— Asintió para sí deslizando las manos lejos de su cara hasta rodear con ellas su cuello.— Pero la perdí de vista unos minutos o… Ya no estaba. Solo esa luz y… — Apretó los dedos contra su piel creando un ejército de medias lunas en ella.— Intenté seguirla entre los árboles pero… —Soltó un suspiro.— Y entonces di de bruces con el coche patrulla y, tenía su mochila y…

\- Viste una luz.

Daryl asintió removiéndose incómodo en la silla. Sabía cómo sonaba eso, lo sabía perfectamente.

\- ¿Qué clase de luz era? ¿Los faros de un coche… una linterna…?

\- No… No lo sé.— Murmuró cerrando los ojos, intentando recordar con claridad. Pero era una locura o quizá aún estaba borracho (pero no habían bebido tanto) o…— No lo recuerdo bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayer iba a subir este capítulo y se me olvidó por completo. Un millón de perdones por ello.  
> Mil gracias por los kudos, por vuestros mensajes que siempre me alegran el día y a quienes continuáis leyendo el fic desde la sombra.
> 
> Un abrazo y nos vemos el próximo domingo con otro capítulo de este crossover!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo salen por primera vez de cuerpo presente los Agentes Mulder y Scully (esta nueva temporada que están emitiendo me está gustando). Es la primera vez que los uso así que estoy un tanto inquieta…

El coche engullía millas con rapidez. La mujer pelirroja sentada en el asiento del copiloto se encargó de doblar el mapa que habían tenido que llevar consigo en este nuevo caso.

— ¿Me quieres explicar una vez más, qué hacemos de camino a… Senoia?— Preguntó con cierto escepticismo en su voz mirando el paisaje a su alrededor.

— Beth Greene ha desaparecido hace 20 horas cuando…

— Todavía no hemos alcanzado el margen establecido para considerarlo una desaparición, Mulder.

El hombre tras el volante esbozó una sonrisa sin dejar que su compañera le hundiera el ánimo.

— Ésta joven es la cuarta víctima desaparecida en la misma zona en los últimos dos años.

Ante ese trozo de información la agente guardó silencio mientras su compañero le entregaba el informe que había preparado antes de abandonar su despacho en Washington.

— Todas ellas mujeres jóvenes desaparecidas durante las últimas horas de la tarde. No hay rastro de ellas, nunca se ha visto nada. Hasta ahora.— Dijo con seguridad en su voz, sus pulgares repicando sobre el volante de cuero del vehículo.

— Daryl… Dixon.— Murmuró para sí la mujer leyendo retazos de la declaración del hombre.— Un hombre de su edad, con una joven como ella… No sé qué tiene de especial, Mulder. Podría habérselas llevado a todas ellas y…— Soltó una breve risa que intentó ocultar rascándose la comisura.— ¿Es enterrador?

— No hay nada de malo en que lo sea…

La mujer rodó los ojos cerrando la carpeta del informe posándola sobre el salpicadero.

— Él asegura que alguien se la ha llevado. No hay huellas de pisadas, ni del paso de ningún vehículo en la zona. – Comentó en tono serio su compañero.

— Crees que… se la han llevado… Ellos… — Cuestionó ella enarcando una ceja.

— Hay varios informes redactados en la década de los 80 en los que varios lugareños aseguran haber visto luces extrañas en la zona donde todas esas mujeres han desaparecido.— Mulder ignoró el gruñido ahogado de su compañera.— Quizá tenga algo que ver. ¿No quieres ayudar a encontrar a esa chica?— Le preguntó sacando la fotografía de Beth de la carpeta, mostrándosela.

— Creo que tras hablar con el enterrador, sabrás donde encontrar a la señorita Greene.

— Cuento con ello.— Añadió acelerando el vehículo por la interestatal.

* * *

Mulder aparcó el vehículo policial en la única plaza de visitas con las que contaba el parking. Cogió el informe del salpicadero mientras Scully optaba por dejar el abrigo en su asiento tras sopesar el calor vespertino.

Ambos entraron en el edificio y mostraron sus placas al agente sentado tras la recepción.

— Agentes Mulder y Scully. Venimos por la desaparición de una joven.— Anunció el agente guardándose la placa en el bolsillo del pantalón.— Hablé con el Sheriff Grimes antes de salir de Washington.

— En seguida le aviso. Esperen ahí por favor.— Les indicó el agente hacia sus espaldas donde había varias sillas en posición de U.

Ninguno de los dos agentes tomó asiento en las sillas aprovechando para echar un breve vistazo a las dependencias policiales.

La comisaría no era un edificio de gran tamaño en comparación con las oficinas centrales del FBI pero parecían tener suficientes efectivos y medios para hacer cumplir la Ley sin problema alguno.

Probablemente todos los efectivos con los que sabía contaban allí, tenían sus escritorios o despachos en cualquiera de las plantas que había por encima del nivel del suelo, y ninguno de ellos ejercía su trabajo desde el sótano.

El agente Mulder se detuvo frente a las fotografías de varios miembros del cuerpo que habían fallecido. La mayoría eran de edad avanzada lo que le hizo pensar que el nivel de criminalidad en aquella población era pequeño o que los grandes crímines como el homicidio no eran tan habituales como en otras ciudades del país.

Pero una desaparición no era un delito menor. Aun cuando no se hubiera encontrado pista alguna que pudiera guiarles hacia un posible homicidio o asesinato, seguía siendo un delito a tener en cuenta.

Mulder continuó caminando hasta detenerse frente a un gran corcho en la entrada. Varios papeles de brillantes colores anunciaban cosas ajenas al desarrollo habitual de una comisaría, pero en el extremo contrario donde el blanco y el negro predominaban; ahí no cabía duda de que en aquel pueblo estaba ocurriendo algo.

El rostro de tres mujeres le miraban. Sonrisa amplia, pelo claro. La juventud era evidente en sus rostros, nada que pudiera presagiar lo ocurrido después (aunque siguiera siendo una incógnita).

Había leído los informes policiales redactados tras sus desapariciones.

Amy Harrison. 24 años. Estudiante de psicología. Vivía en Atlanta pero se encontraba en la zona visitando a su hermana, Andrea. Abogada. Nunca llegó a la cena pactada con su hermana mayor.

Susanna Jacobs. 20. Camarera en el restaurante ubicado a la entrada de la población. Quería estudiar biología. Estaba ahorrando para una beca. Salió del restaurante tras terminar su turno y despedirse de su compañero, Steven. Su compañera de piso al levantarse y encontrar su cama sin deshacer, llamó a sus amigos. Nadie la había visto.

Mary-Anne Shaton. 23. Dependienta en el supermercado local. Había tenido que renunciar a su plaza en la Universidad tras caer su madre enferma de una grave dolencia. Tras pedir permiso a su jefe, cerró antes de su hora habitual para poder atender a su madre tras la ausencia ese día de la asistenta social asignada. Nunca llegó para preparle la cena o ayudarle a acostarse.

Nadie vio a ninguna persona extraña durante los días previos a la desaparición, ni en las horas antes de lo ocurrido. Ninguna cámara registró actitudes sospechosas entre los ciudadanos. Ninguna prueba concluyente. Ninguna señal de que no habían desaparecido por voluntad propia sin dejar rastro. Ninguna señal de que no habían desaparecido de forma forzada sin dejar rastro.

No tenían nada. Tras semanas, meses investigando los casos, añadiendo las posibles evidencias con cada nueva desaparición; seguían sin encontrar a nadie. Hasta ahora.

El sospechoso. Daryl Dixon. Treinta y tantos años. Sin trabajo conocido hasta que comenzó a trabajar en el cementerio como enterrador. Sin amistades conocidas. Reservado. Ocupaba un tráiler entre los árboles cercanos a la linde del pueblo. Hermano menor de Merle Dixon. Delitos de consumo de drogas y tráfico de las mismas. Robo con arma blanca. Se encontraba en la prisión estatal cumpliendo condena en esos momentos. Madre fallecida cuando era menor en un incendio doméstico (sospechoso de haber sido provocado por la misma víctima). Padre muerto hacía más de diez años.

— Mulder.— La voz de Scully le sacó de sus propias ensoñaciones. El agente se dio la vuelta viendo a su compañera señalar con un gesto pequeño de cabeza el pasillo a su izquierda. Un hombre de cabello rizado y rostro cansado se acercaba hacia ellos.

— Supongo que ustedes son los agentes, Mulder y Scully.— Dijo el hombre con una mano en su cadera.— Soy el sheriff Grimes.— Extendió su mano hacia ellos, estrechándola con firmeza.— ¿Han podido leer el informe?

— Sí, lo hemos leído de camino desde Washington.— Comenzó a hablar Scully.— ¿Tienen retenido a un sospechoso el señor...?— Abrió la carpeta que sujetaba en sus manos revisando la documentación.

— Daryl Dixon, el enterrador.— Terció Mulder habiendo repasado la información enviada por la comisaría varias veces antes de haber decidido poner rumbo a Georgia. — En su informe ponía que le habían encontrado varias millas alejado de donde él asegura que la joven desapareció.

El sheriff asintió y extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia el pasillo, indicándoles que le siguieran.

— Así es, Daryl fue encontrado en las primeras horas del día sentado en el medio de un cruce a varias millas de aquí. Estaba deshidratado y exhausto, al parecer había corrido durante toda la noche tras ella. Aun así, no dejaba de repetir "ella no está".— El sheriff se detuvo frente a una puerta donde se podía leer en caligrafía negra "sala 2".— Tras darle de beber y asegurarse de que no necesitaba asistencia médica urgente, lo trajeron aquí. Comenzó a hablar con más coherencia, aunque... — Se rascó la nuca mirando de soslayo la puerta cerrada. Dos voces, una femenina y una masculina atravesaban el vidrio traslúcido. — Lo que dice que ocurrió, lo que cree que ocurrió es un tanto...

— ¿Inverosímil?— Comentó Scully con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho y cierta ironía en su voz.

— Nada es imposible, Scully.— Le dijo Mulder sin llegar a cruzar la mirada con ella.

— Sé que habrán visto decenas de casos como éste y que, todo apunta a que él le hizo algo y… — El sheriff se humedeció los labios, su mirada vuelta hacia el suelo.— Éste es un pueblo pequeño. Nos conocemos prácticamente todos entre nosotros y que él siga siendo un enigma para tantos después de haber vivido aquí durante estos años… Nunca ha tenido ningún problema con nosotros.

— ¿Le conoce personalmente?— Le preguntó la mujer con el rostro ladeado.

— No mucho. Lo típico de coincidir en una de las cafeterías, el supermercado o… Cosas así.- Explicó el hombre colocando de nuevo ambas manos sobre su cinturón reglamentario.— Pero nunca me ha parecido alguien que pudiera hacer algo así a ninguna de las chicas desaparecidas.

— A veces las apariencias engañan, sheriff Grimes.

El escepticismo de Scully era más que evidente en su actitud.

— Le daremos el beneficio de la duda inicial como a cualquier sospechoso, descuide.— Mulder amagó una sonrisa que el sheriff aceptó con un mudo asentimiento.— ¿Podemos hablar con él?

— Su abogada, la señora Harrison, acaba de llegar. Está dentro con él.— El sheriff golpeó la puerta dos veces pero no esperó a que le dieran permiso para abrir la puerta y entrar en la sala seguido de los dos agentes federales.— Harrison, Dixon. Éstos son los agentes federales Mulder y Scully,— ambos les mostraron sus placas que fueron examinadas con atención por la mujer de cabello rubio— han venido por la desaparición de la víctima.

— Beth.

No había levantado sus ojos de donde los había tenido sumidos cuando habían entrado en la sala. Su voz grave, rasgada llenó el silencio provocado por él mismo.

— Beth Greene, ES su nombre.

Daryl Dixon alzó el rostro lo suficiente para mirarles a ambos a través del pelo que caía sobre su frente.

Llevaba ya muchos años en ese oficio, muchos casos habían pasado por sus manos. Muchos interrogatorios a sospechosos, víctimas, familiares...

La mirada del hombre esposado en aquella mesa no parecía la de alguien culpable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, Mulder y Scully ya han conocido a Daryl, en el próximo episodio comenzarán a intercambiar más palabras y a esclarecerse un poco más lo sucedido antes de la "desaparición" de Beth.  
> He querido mantener la distancia entre Rick y Daryl a pesar de que en los sucesos originales de la serie son casi como hermanos. Permitidme esa licencia y otras tantas (como la larga vida de algunos personajes ya fallecidos).  
> Muchas gracias por seguir ahí al pie del cañón!  
> Cualquier duda, sugerencia o idea que podáis tener, no dudéis en dejármela saber ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Dios! Olvidé subir el capítulo el domingo. La flecha de Cupido me debió de acertar en el cerebro…
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje, lo escrito en cursiva es flashback…
> 
> Perdonad si los personajes están algo OOC, y por las erratas.

La mujer pelirroja, la mirada que le dirigió nada más levantar él la cabeza; la había ya visto en demasiadas ocasiones a lo largo de su vida y multiplicada más todavía durante esas últimas horas. A todos ellos les gustaba llenarse la boca con expresiones como "todo el mundo es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario"... Pero todos parecían olvidarlo una vez se encontraban de bruces con una situación en la que debería ser usado sin titubear lo más mínimo.

Pero era un Dixon. No era como ellos. Sus antecedentes familiares eran suficiente razón como para borrar de un plumazo la presunción de inocencia.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento con usted, señor Dixon?

Ambos compañeros no parecían sacados del mismo molde. Donde había visto una clara expresión escéptica en la mujer, veía cierta comprensión en la del hombre. Pero tampoco quería aferrarse a un clavo ardiendo. Ya había visto en demasiadas ocasiones, y se lo había escuchado decir a Merle en otras tantas, los policías solían ser grandes admiradores de la dinámica "poli bueno—poli malo". No se iba a dejar engañar por sus artimañas. Sólo quería que dieran con ella. Nada más.

A cada hora que pasaba sería más complicado dar con Beth pero, confiaba en poder hacerlo (aun cuando horas después de salir tras ese haz de luz no hubiera dado con nada que le indicara a dónde se la habían llevado).

Daryl intercambió una mirada con Andrea antes de asentir. El sheriff salió de la sala dejándoles a los cuatro a solas, su abogada sentada en un lateral de la mesa mientras los agentes del FBI ocupaban las sillas al otro lado de la mesa, frente a él.

Visiblemente incómodo, Daryl hincó los codos sobre la superficie metálica cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos enlazadas entre sí.

— ¿Podría contarnos lo ocurrido, señor Dixon?

Daryl tomó aire pero no abrió la boca, sus ojos siguiendo los movimientos del agente sacando una libreta del interior de su chaqueta junto a un bolígrafo.

Se llevó el pulgar derecho a la boca mordiendo el borde de la uña con parsimonia, sus ojos velados tras su pelo fijos en él.

— Si quiere podemos contarle lo que sabemos y...— Comentó tras posar una carpeta de cartón sobre la mesa, varios papeles asegurados en su interior por lo que podía ver.— Usted podría ayudarnos a rellenar los huecos.— Daryl carraspeó y asintió con un movimiento seco casi imperceptible.— Muy bien.

El agente apoyó ambas manos sobre la carpeta pero sin llegar a abrirla.

— La joven desaparecida es Beth Greene, la hija menor del fallecido Hershel Greene, veterinario local.

_Daryl se quitó los guantes casi sin usar (había tardado varias semanas en hacer uso de ellos tras la insistencia continua de Beth al ver nuevos rasguños en las palmas de sus manos) y dejó la pequeña azada con la que estaba trabajando en esos momentos. El sonido de los neumáticos frenando tras la verja metálica le llamó como el canto de una sirena, acercándose a ella._

_Del coche de la funeraria se bajó el conductor junto a otros dos hombres._

— _¿Cómo vas, Dixon?— El latino se acercó a él con una sonrisa amistosa dándose un medio abrazo que no tardó en dar por finalizado recuperar el espacio perdido._

— _Como siempre. ¿Más trabajo?— Preguntó mirando de soslayo el ataúd colocado en la parte trasera del vehículo._

_César asintió y comenzó a palmear sus pantalones en busca de su tabaco probablemente._

— _Un ataque al corazón o algo así, he oído.— Le dio una palmada contra el estómago.— Sus hijas estaban allí creo... Oye, ¿Me das un cigarro?_

_Daryl hundió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo haciéndose con el mechero._

— _¿Conocido...?— Preguntó tendiéndoselo. Rozó con la punta de sus dedos el paquete de tabaco._

— _El veterinario del pueblo.— Aceptó el cigarro que Daryl le tendió, encendiéndolo sin tardar en aspirar con fuerza. Le devolvió el mechero. El enterrador se sacó un cigarrillo para él sujetándolo entre sus labios.— El viejo Greene._

_La llama del mechero permaneció a varios milímetros del cigarrillo durante largo rato._

— _Ya sabes, que parecía Santa Claus...— Comentó Martínez echando un vistazo hacia su espalda.— Ir preparando todo para bajarlo._

— _¿Cuándo...?— Logró murmurar Daryl con el mechero apagado y el cigarrillo sujeto con fuerza entre sus dedos._

— _No sé, ayer supongo.— Martínez soltó una exasperada maldición entre dientes.— ¿Tampoco sois capaces de hacer eso bien? En serio, cada vez contratan a gente más inútil...—Le dijo a Daryl acortando la distancia que le separaba del coche con una breve carrera._

_Daryl parpadeó con lentitud, su mirada fija en el cilindro blanco sujeta contra su palma, los colores casi indescifrables de la pulsera de su muñeca engullendo todo lo demás._

_Había sido domingo, y ella no había aparecido._

_"Sus hijas estaban allí"_

_¿Dónde estaba?_

— ¿Señor Dixon?— Daryl levantó la mirada como un resorte.— ¿Se encuentra bien?— Tres pares de ojos estaban fijos de él, el nivel de preocupación entre unos y otros era más que evidente.

— Sí, claro...— Croó con la voz seca, humedeciéndose los labios.

— ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?— Le preguntó Andrea apareciendo en su línea de visión. Sin esperar a que le respondiera se puso en pie.— Voy a pedirle a Grimes una botella o algo. No digas nada hasta que vuelva.— Le pidió aunque la advertencia parecía más bien dirigida hacia los dos agentes.

La puerta de la pequeña sala se cerró tras Andrea sumiendo la sala en el silencio, roto únicamente por sus respiraciones. Y su propia voz.

— ¿Van a poner a más gente a buscarla?— Preguntó sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, sus dedos jugueteando con los hilos ya blancos de la pulsera en su muñeca. Algunos ya estaban rotos.

— El sheriff Grimes nos comentó que tienen a todos sus hombres...— Daryl resopló por la nariz con ironía, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Tiene algo que decir, señor Dixon?

Sí, ella creía que era culpable. Seguramente pensaba que se había aprovechado de ella, que había sido un mero entretenimiento y había... Tragó saliva buscando aplacar el amargor que se había anidado en su estómago.

— No fueron capaces de encontrar a las otras tres... — Comentó con calma.— No saben rastrear, y el único perro que tienen... Debería estar ya bajo tierra.— Terció tirando del hilo que creía recordar había sido de color azul. Se removió inquieto sobre su asiento.

— ¿Qué cree que deberían hacer?— No había condescendencia en su voz, y eso le hizo tranquilizarse y mirarle al Agente.

Daryl se encogió de hombros, sus ojos se fijaron en la esquina inferior izquierda del vidrio de la puerta.

— Tengo entendido que es... cazador.— Comentó con tono casual.— ¿Lo tiene como hobby?

Ante aquella afirmación le fue imposible mantener una expresión neutra aunque logró mantener ocultas sus facciones casi en su totalidad ante ellos.

— Necesidad.— Dijo escueto sin querer añadir más.

— ¿Necesidad?

Incredulidad.

— Mírelo en esa carpeta suya y lo comprenderá.— Rebatió cual ladrido inclinándose sin ser consciente de ello sobre la mesa en dirección a ella.

El silencio se instauró en la sala entre los tres presentes, Daryl incapaz de aceptar por sí mismo que quería a Andrea de vuelta en aquella mesa, a su lado. Bajó la mirada a sus manos por enésima vez, la suciedad acumulada bajo sus uñas armonizaba con el resto de la piel expuesta de sus manos y cara. El sol las había tostado y el trabajo había endurecido sus palmas, al igual que su padre se había encargado de hacer lo propio con su espalda.

_Podía sentir su mirada sobre él, recorriendo su silueta desde la nuca hasta sus botas, deteniéndose en su espalda. Incómodo, había cambiado su peso de un pie a otro._

_Era una estupidez, sabía que no podía ver nada. Una camisa y una camiseta interior le impedían ver más allá hasta alcanzar su piel. Pero no podía evitar sentir cierta incomodidad ante su mirada._

— _¿Siempre quisiste hacerlo?_

_Daryl le miró por encima del hombro bajando su rodilla hasta la tierra removida hasta rozarla con el pantalón. El vuelo de su vestido amarillo con pequeñas margaritas blancas estaba a escasos centímetros de rozar su hombro._

— _Este trabajo...— Añadió ella como explicación a su pregunta._

_El hombre se encogió de hombros terminando por negar con la cabeza su atención de vuelta en ese rosal que estaba arreglando junto a una de las sepulturas._

— _Es un buen dinero._

_No ganaba miles de dólares al año, ni mucho menos. Físicamente podía llegar a ser bastante agotado pero... Era un buen trabajo. Un trabajo honrado, dinero limpio. Eso era lo importante._

— _Aham..._

_Beth se colocó de cuclillas a su lado sus largos y finos dedos rozando las hojas del rosal con delicadeza, sin tironear de ellas como solían hacer los niños, y muchos menos sin intentar llevarse uno de los capullos aún sin abrir._

_Un siseo escapó de entre sus dientes, como acto reflejo se llevó la mano hacia el rostro, saboreando de forma ínfima el tinte metálico de su sangre ahí donde una de las espinas había logrado perforarle sus manos desnudas._

— _Necesitas unos guantes.— Comentó ella mirándole de soslayo, él aún con la palma pegada a sus labios.— Déjame ver...— Le pidió ella tendiendo su palma abierta hacia arriba. Sus dedos se agitaron y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando él le miró como si fuera una pérdida de tiempo todo eso. — Daryl...— Sonrió interiormente al escucharle decir su nombre con ese tono de voz que cualquiera podría haber tomado como exasperante, ese tono de voz que las madres normales usaban con sus hijos cuando éstos se negaban a realizar alguna tarea; pero que sin necesidad de verla de forma evidente, sabía que estaba sonriendo._

_Apartó su mano de sus labios un fino hilo de saliva se deshizo cuando la distancia fue demasiada como para soportarla. Se frotó la palma contra el frente de la camisa viéndola rodar los ojos. Beth le cogió la mano entre las suyas evitando que siguiera frotándose la humedad de la mano y la volcó contra las suyas. Sus finos dedos buscaron la pequeña herida, sus cejas rubias fruncidas sobre su delicada nariz._

— _No es mortal.— Anunció ella en tono solemne alzando su mirada unos segundos para poder mirarle._

— _Eso ya lo sabía, niña.— Terció él con un gruñido intentando recuperar su mano, pero ella se lo impidió, curvando una de las suyas contra su envés y la otra contra su palma._

_Los segundos pasaban y ella no parecía querer soltarle. Su postura relajada contrastaba con la incipiente incomodidad de él desacostumbrado a un contacto físico así con una mujer y con tanta ropa de por medio (aunque hubieran sido contadas ocasiones)._

— _Mi madre siempre insistía en que me cubriera con crema de protección cuando salía de casa en verano...— Su dedo pulgar rozó la largura del de él.— Si no lo hacía, lo sabía.— Le miró por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa.— Siempre he sido muy pálida...— Se humedeció los labios volteando la mano de Daryl entre las suyas.— Me gusta...— Murmuró rascando con la uña de su pulgar una de las líneas que surcaba su palma._

— Señor Dixon...— Daryl dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer. — ¿Conocía usted a la señorita Greene?

— La conozco.— Le respondió sin titubear.

— ¿Puede... explicarnos la naturaleza de su relación?

Sabía lo que pensaban cuando buscaban razones o motivos por los que alguien como él pudiera conocerla. Sabía lo que veían cuando le miraban a él, algunos se lo habían dicho a la cara o a sus espaldas durante todos esos años. Drogadicto. Violento. Mala gente. Dixon.

También sabía lo que veían cuando le miraban a ella, había escuchado los comentarios. En el restaurante local, en alguna de las cafeterías. Una perfecta chica sureña con las desgracias cebándose con su familia. Bonita. Débil. Generosa. Greene.

Su dedo pulgar a índice tiraron de nuevo del hilo.

— Somos amigos.

No titubeó como cuando habló con Andrea. No dudó de sus palabras. Era la verdad, lo era desde hacía meses. Quizá no había querido creerlo pero, así era.

— ¿Amigos?— Contuvo las ganas de ladrarle un "¿algun problema?" a la mujer, pero no lo hizo asintiendo en su defecto.— ¿De qué tipo?

¿Tipo? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? ¿Qué clase de amigos creía que eran ellos dos?

Daryl sintió un fuerte calor nacer de su estómago ascendiendo por su pecho hasta anidar en sus mejillas.

— Solo amigos...— Aclaró removiéndose incómodo en su asiento.

— ¿Y cómo ocurrió?

Podía imaginarla sentada a su lado con su jersey gris, su polo amarillo, sus vaqueros gastados y sus botas vaqueras de las que parecía no separarse nunca. Podía imaginar su trenza sujeta con el resto de su pelo en una coleta ligeramente deshecha. Podía imaginar su mano izquierda posándose de forma casi imperceptible sobre su antebrazo pidiéndole sin palabras que no perdiera la calma. Y deseaba hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Apartar la mesa de un empujón, esposas puestas lanzar la mesa contra la puerta o la misma agente y gritarle que en vez de perder el tiempo con él deberían estar allí fuera, entre esos bosques buscándola a ella.

Tragó grueso inhalando hondo, contando hasta cinco mentalmente. Se encogió de hombros porque, ¿cómo había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había entablado amistad con Beth? ¿Cómo había sucedido algo así?

Por ella.

— Ella.— Respondió escueto mirándoles a ambos.— Fue por ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Sabéis por qué he recordado que no había actualizado? Recién emitieron aquí Expediente X, ¡ja!
> 
> Bueno… Daryl se ha crispado un poco con Dana… Y Mulder se ha convertido en el poli bueno. ¿Le sonsacara la información que cree tener?
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer y por comentar!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil perdones por la demora en actualizar. Ayer terminó la nueva temporada de Expediente X , y de qué manera! Que hagan una nueva, por Dios!
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje, lo escrito en cursiva es flashback…
> 
> Perdonad si los personajes están algo OOC, y por las erratas.

— Sé lo que piensan.

Su pulgar rozaba de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba, una y otra vez la palma de la mano contraria.

El hombre no se molestó en levantar la mirada en esta ocasión, parecía absorto en lo que fuera que iba a decirles, como si le costara poner en palabras lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Pero sobre todo parecía tener problemas para decirlas en voz alta.

— Sé lo que ven.

Por una fracción de segundo creyó ver sus ojos fijos en él, pero todo desapareció en un breve parpadeo.

— Señor Di…— Comenzó a hablar Scully siendo interrumpida casi en el acto.

— Sé que cree que yo… Le he hecho algo.— El movimiento de sus dedos pareció flaquear por unos segundos, volviéndose más torpe. No le gustaba lo que estaba diciendo. No comulgaba con esa idea.— Sé lo que la gente pensaba cuando nos veían juntos.— Negó con la cabeza y se movió sobre su asiento, encogiéndose más sobre la mesa. — Incluso aunque no supieran nada…— Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, exhaló con calma.— Ella es todo lo que yo no soy.— Volvió su rostro hacia Scully mientras decía sus últimas palabras.— Yo lo sé pero ella…— Negó con la cabeza agachando la cabeza de nuevo.— Ella no quiere escucharme cuando se lo digo

— ¿Por qué no?

Una risa queda que apenas agitó su cuerpo encogido.

— Porque ella es así.— Un asomo de sonrisa en sus facciones.— Siempre… Aún creía en que había gente buena en este mundo de… Cree en…— Se pasó una mano por el pelo.— Encuentra belleza hasta en las cosas más…

_No podía evitar mirar el cuerpo con cierta indiferencia._

_Sabía que había personas que creían que su trabajo era solitario, extraño y prácticamente sacado de un libro de ritos satánicos. Sabía que probablemente habría más de uno que creía que guardaba una calavera bajo su cama. Pero no le importaba._

_Cavar. Podar. Pintar. Tareas para las que valía. Cosas simples que cualquiera de ellos podría hacer en sus granjas o jardines. Nada extraño. Nada fuera de lo común._

_Pero eso… Eso sí que no creía que podría comprenderlo por completo. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo en… pintarles los labios, arreglarles el pelo o…? Iban a ser enterrados, nadie más les iba a ver… ¿Jamás? ¿Por qué invertir tiempo y dinero en algo así?_

_— Es hermoso.— La voz de Beth llegó como un susurro hasta su lado._

_Daryl dio un respingo, no la había escuchado llegar a su lado. ¿Y qué hacía…? ¿La conocía?_

_No le respondió. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿… Que le parecía una estupidez pintar el cadáver de alguien, pintarle las uñas o maquillarle las mejillas? Eso no iba a cambiar el hecho de que estuviera muerta._

_Le vio dar un paso más adelante acercándose al cadáver preparado ya metido en el ataúd, listo para ser llevado al cementerio y ser enterrado._

_— ¿No te parece que es hermoso?— Insistió ella de nuevo apartando sus ojos de la mujer fallecida para mirarle a él._

_Pelo recogido. Vestido negro impoluto. Sus botas vaqueras favoritas. Su pulsera junto a varios brazaletes._

_Sí. Lo era._

— Ella también es una joven bonita.

Scully abrió su carpeta y deslizó una fotografía de archivo de la desaparecida, deslizándola hacia él.

Sus dedos no se acercaron para intentar tocar la fotografía, pero sus ojos se encargaban de esa tarea con intensidad.

— Joven. Inteligente a juzgar por su expediente académico…— Continuó enumerando su compañera evaluando la reacción del hombre a cada una de sus palabras.— Todo el mundo tiene amistades peculiares…— Mulder miró de soslayo a su compañera quien ni se inmutó.— Y hay ocasiones en las que en una amistad, los sentimientos pueden cambiar…— Su mano derecha se crispó sobre su muñeca izquierda.— Quizá no por ambas partes y entonces, se puede llegar a discutir y…

— No.— Su voz un susurro comparada con la de Scully.

— ¿Por qué no nos cuenta usted cómo terminó en ese cruce varias millas lejos de la salida de Senoia, Señor Dixon?— Se miraron en silencio.

— Eso no va a hacer que la encuentren antes.— Se estaba cerrando en banda, lo contrario de lo que ellos necesitaban.— Da igual lo que ocurriera antes de que la perdiera de vista.— Siseó entre dientes.

— Scully, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo, afuera? — Se iba a enfadar probablemente, a decirle que se iba a hablar con algún testigo o lo que fuera.— Discúlpenos.

Ambos agentes salieron de la sala de interrogatorios cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Los brazos cruzados contra el pecho y su ceja arqueada, le dio la razón a Mulder en su corazonada.

— Creo que es mejor que continúe yo con las preguntas.

Scully rodó los ojos perdiendo su mirada en el pasillo.

— Tú mismo.— Guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.— Cuando la encontremos bajo un montón de hojas con rastros de él, hablamos.— Volvió su mirada hacia él.— Le pediré al sheriff que me indique el lugar exacto donde le encontraron a ver si ha habido algún avance en el rastreo de la zona.

— De acuerdo. Si me dice algo importante, te llamo.

El Agente Mulder se quedó mirando la silueta de su compañera alejarse por el pasillo hasta doblar el recodo que la llevaba lejos de su vista.

Bajó su mirada hacia el suelo, la sombra de la puerta a su lado atrayendo su atención de nuevo.

Una buena parte de su trabajo consistía en confiar en su instinto, en lo que su cuerpo parecía saber y que su cerebro se afanaba en interpretar.

Su instinto le decía que ese hombre era inocente. Quizá no hubiera contado todo, y tenía una idea aproximada de por qué era así. Tenía que lograr que confiara en él, y sin Scully a su lado, creía que sería más sencillo conseguirlo.

* * *

Las yemas de sus dedos mantenían la fotografía a su alcance mientras la observaba en silencio. Nada más escucharle entrar en la sala empujó la fotografía con suavidad hacia el centro y se reclinó contra el respaldo; miró con curiosidad la puerta cerrada tras él.

— La Agente Scully se va a desplazar al lugar donde le encontraron.— La curiosidad anterior se tornó en inquietud.— Si encuentran algo me lo hará saber.

El hombre asintió flexionando los brazos hasta llevarse el pulgar derecho hasta el rostro, rozando con él su labio inferior.

Mulder decidió quitarse el abrigo, colocándolo en el respaldo de su silla. Su americana aterrizó sobre la prenda y pronto desabotonó los puños de su camisa blanca.

— Demasiado calor para lo que estoy acostumbrado.— Comentó con tono casual aflojándose levemente el cordón de su corbata azul marino. Se pasó la mano por la frente y tomó asiento de vuelta en la silla.

Abrió la boca de nuevo para hablar con él pero el chirrido de la puerta de la sala abriéndose de nuevo, le robó las palabras de los labios.

— ¿Su compañera se ha marchado?

La abogada dejó una pequeña botella de agua sobre la mesa al alcance del sospechoso. Se reacomodó varios mechones de pelo tras su oreja derecha y ocupó su silla junto a él.

— Ha ido al lugar donde encontraron a su cliente, comprobar si hay algún indicio que nos indique dónde podemos encontrar a Beth. — Vio los ojos azules de él pasear por su rostro al escucharle pronunciar su nombre.— Voy a ser franco con usted, señor Dixon.— Inquietud, incertidumbre, expectación.— No creo que le haya hecho daño alguno a Beth Greene.

— ¿Ah no?— Preguntó su abogada sin ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz.— ¿Su compañera piensa igual?

Mulder esbozó una sonrisa cauta pero no respondió a la pregunta.

— No sé si Beth Greene y usted son solo amigos... Más que amigos o... — Alzó su mano derecha pidiéndole sin palabras que guardara paciencia y le dejara terminar de hablar.— Sean lo que sean, no creo que usted haya querido hacerla desaparecer de ningún modo.

El silencio reinó en la sala de interrogatorios durante varios segundos que se sucedieron hasta que el minutero del reloj en la pared parecía ensordecer sus propias respiraciones. Podía ver en sus ojos azules los engranajes de su cerebro, moviéndose, encajando sus palabras en su interior, sopesando sus palabras, su próximo movimiento.

Cuando vio su mirada bajar a la mesa metálica y fijarse en las esposas que le retenían, sus ojos le imitaron viendo su dedo pulgar e índice rozar lo que una vez debió de ser una pulsera escondida bajo el metal.

Mulder desvió su escrutinio hacia su abogada quien miraba al hombre con la misma atención que él le profesaba. Podía ser interés profesional pero, como era evidente, aquel no era un gran pueblo y probablemente se habían visto en alguna ocasión. Quizá incluso la señora Harrison había sido abogada de su hermano mayor en algún momento antes de ingresar en la cárcel... Y, aunque sabía bien de las sorpresas que se podía llevar uno en cuanto al comportamiento humano en según qué ocasiones y no dudaba de la profesionalidad de la abogada; no imaginaba que Andrea Harrison fuera capaz de ofrecer sus servicios a quienes algunos querían acusar también de la desaparición de su hermana pequeña Amy Harrison.

— Ayudar...

— ¿Disculpe?

Su repentina voz resonando en la quietud de la sala les sobresaltó tanto a él como a su abogada. Daryl no dejaba de acariciar la pulsera de forma automática.

— Sólo quería ayudarla.— Sus ojos no se elevaron una pulgada de donde estaban clavados, su voz parecía seguir su estela. Tragó grueso y deslizó sus manos hasta coger la botella entre sus manos y abrirla sin apenas dificultad a pesar de las esposas en sus muñecas.

— ¿Ayudarla en qué sentido, señor Dixon?— Su tono conciliador pareció lograr su atención lo suficiente como para cruzar fugazmente sus miradas.

Se encogió de hombros y se llevó la botella a los labios dando varios tragos largos, algunas gotas descendiendo por la comisura de sus labios hacia su cuello tostado por el sol. Se secó con el dorso de la mano y cerró la botella de nuevo, sus manos rodeándola.

— Temía que pudiera recaer.— Dijo tras varios segundos, su mirada desviada hacia su abogada.

— ¿Recaer en...?

Andrea no terminó de formular su frase cuando su mirada antes curiosa se abrió hasta alcanzar el significado tras la afirmación del hombre.

— ¿Consumía algún tipo de droga o...?— Preguntó el agente siendo destinatario de una mirada iracunda del sospechoso, una de esas que Scully había recibido varias veces durante su breve encuentro.

— Beth...

Daryl silenció a Andrea sin necesitar levantar su voz o sus manos.

— Señor Dixon, toda información es vital para poder encontrar a su amiga. Si cree que...

— Cayó en una depresión cuando falleció su madre.— La abogada aclaró mirándole.

— No tienes derecho a...— Siseó él volviendo su cuerpo y su ira hacia la mujer que estaba allí para protegerle.

— Ocultar ese tipo de información a la policía, no es buena idea, Daryl. — Le replicó ella sin amilanarse ni recuperar la distancia que él se había encargado de hacer desaparecer. — Y ella, lo entenderá. — Andrea se volvió hacia el agente.— Hubo un intento de suicidio, pero ya parecía recuperada de lo ocurrido.— Exhaló un suspiro quedo mordiéndose el labio inferior.— Pero con la muerte de su padre no sé si...

— No iba a permitírselo.— La gravedad de su voz les sobresaltó a ambos, sus dedos emblanquecidos por la presión con la que estrujaba la botella entre sus manos.— Ella es fuerte. Mucho más de lo que piensa...— El fantasma de una sonrisa que aflojó sus manos levemente.— Sólo necesitaba... Hacer algo.

— ¿Hacer qué? — Le preguntó el agente sin perder detalle de su expresión o de sus palabras.

— Emborracharse.— Sonrisa contenida.— Quemarlo todo.— Ojos vivos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, he aquí el sexto capítulo. He seguido intercalando algún flashbacks echando así un vistazo a cómo se relacionaban Beth y Daryl antes de la desaparición de la chica. Para… adaptar ciertos sucesos de la serie, los he cambiado un poco pero creo que encajan bastante decentemente
> 
> Muchas gracias por seguir ahí leyendo, comentando… Cualquier duda, crítica, comentario, sugerencia no os cortéis en dejarlo.
> 
> Mulder, Scully, volved pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que no he actualizado desde hace un par de semanas. Lo sé, y no me enorgullezco de ello. Me está costando sacar adelante el capítulo 8 y mantuve este bajo llave más de lo necesario.
> 
> Perdonad si los personajes están algo OOC, y por las erratas.

_Las palabras nunca habían sido su fuerte. No es que no supiera usarlas es que, en la mayoría de ocasiones, no había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo; y quienes habían cruzado sus caminos con él desde pequeño, se habían encargado de asegurarle que era mejor estar con la boca cerrada._

_Pero, en ese momento, deseaba ser capaz de decir algo. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué podía decirle? Nada iba a cambiar que estuviera hoy allí, a los pies de la tumba de su padre que él se había encargado de preparar. Nada iba a evitar que toneladas de tierra cubrieran su ataúd de madera. Nada iba a lograr que se levantara de nuevo y pudieran volver juntos a su casa._

_Su padre estaba muerto. Como su madre. Como la de él. Como tantos otros en ese cementerio._

_Amarillo como el sol. Negro como la noche._

_Jamás le había visto lucir nada de ese color desde el funeral de su madre. Bueno, aun entonces, sus ropas estaban salpicadas de colores, más brillantes que nunca si cabía._

_Su pelo permanecía recogido en una coleta. La trenza seguía ahí escondida._

_Había visto sus ojos enrojecidos pero en esos instantes no había rastro alguno de lágrimas en sus mejillas. No había nada en ellos._

_La brisa meció la copa de los árboles colindantes con el cementerio, arrancando diferentes crujidos de sus copas, amenazando con quebrar las ramas más menudas._

_Su hermana mayor le hablaba, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza. Se alejó de su mano dando varios pasos hacia el frente, el borde de sus zapatos empujó un pequeño montón de tierra hacia el borde del agujero._

_— Beth…— Ignoró la voz quebrada de su hermana quien sujetaba en su mano izquierda la de un chico que no parecía saber muy bien qué hacer._

_— Te veo en casa_

_Un murmullo tan bajo que casi no alcanzó a oír pero pudo ver la resignación en los ojos de su hermana, la preocupación en las arrugas de su frente, el apretón de su pareja y el leve tirón para alejarla de Beth._

_— Glenn puede…_

_— Prefiero caminar.— Le aseguró mirándola por primera vez desde que había comenzado el funeral. Cruzó su brazo izquierdo sobre su abdomen hasta alcanzar su brazo contrario.— Os veo en casa._

_Su coleta se movió cual péndulo una vez volvió a fijar sus ojos en el fondo de la tumba._

_Su hermana y el chico intercambiaron de nuevo varias palabras y finalmente se fueron a su vez, varias miradas y pasos ralentizados alargaron el momento que tanto temía. El momento que tanto ansiaba._

_Sus pies no se movieron. Estaba anclado ahí, junto a la puerta de su cobertizo, sus ojos fijos en su espalda diminuta (más pequeña por culpa de aquel vestido). El viento meció la falda golpeando con ella sus rodillas juntas._

_Daryl tomó aire y se frotó las palmas sudorosas contra el pantalón, avanzando hacia donde ella se encontraba. Se colocó a su lado, un paso más atrás, a su derecha; sus manos cerradas en el interior de sus bolsillos._

_Los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos se movió. Ninguno pronunció palabra. Cualquier otro día se habría extrañado que la chica no dijera palabra pero comprendía su mutismo. Bueno, creía entenderlo._

_Había perdido a su madre y su hermano hacía varios meses. Sin oportunidad de despedirse. Y ahora su padre yacía metido en una caja de madera a sus pies._

_Daryl miró de soslayo los brazaletes de su muñeca. Sabía lo que escondían. Ella se lo había dicho una de esas tardes en las que salía a andar y sus pies le llevaban hasta aquel lugar._

_— Necesito beber._

_Su respiración se entrecortó al escucharla._

_Firme. Segura._

_Daryl giró su cabeza hacia ella encontrando sus ojos azules vueltos hacia él (la primera vez desde que había pisado el cementerio esa tarde)._

_— Tengo una botella de agua en el cobertizo._

_Había olvidado llevarse la nevera con hielos, probablemente estuviera templada._

_Beth negó con gesto seco de cabeza._

_— No, necesito una bebida, Daryl. Con alcohol._

_Sabía que había sido alcohólico. Sabía que no había probado una gota jamás en su vida. Sabía que estaba en duelo, pero emborracharse no le iba a ayudar en nada. Sabía unas cuantas cosas sobre ahogar penas en alcohol y una de ellas era que nunca desaparecían._

_— La buscaré yo entonces…— Murmuró Beth para sí dándose la vuelta y dejándole solo junto a la tumba abierta de Hershel Greene._

* * *

_Para cuando alcanzó a la menor de los Greene ésta se encontraba sentada en un mugriento taburete frente a la barra oscurecida de uno de los peores locales del pueblo (uno de esos que tanto le gustaba frecuentar a su hermano). Frente a ella había un vaso vacío, sus dedos cerrados entorno al culo de la botella que parecía haber convencido al camarero para que dejara a su lado._

_Sus mejillas ya no estaban secas._

_Daryl ocupó el asiento a su lado, ahuyentando con la mirada a un tipo que se estaba acercando demasiado a ella para su gusto._

_Licor de melocotón. Bebida de chicas._

_Podía escuchar sus pequeños hipidos y sollozos mientras se aferraba a la botella y a su vaso vacío. Varias gotas cayeron de su mentón a la superficie de madera. Con un aspaviento, Daryl le arrebató la botella y el vaso apartándolos de su lado._

_— No pienso dejar que tu primera bebida sea un maldito licor de melocotón._

_Se levantó del taburete y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La sujetó con su mano mientras le veía abandonar su asiento con un amago de sonrisa contenida, frotándose las lágrimas con los puños cerrados._

* * *

_Le había visto descalzarse a mitad de camino, su fina mano derecha sujetaba sus botas vaqueras abriéndose paso entre la maleza. No le dijo que así corría más riesgo de torcerse un tobillo, tampoco insistió en que sus pies iban a terminar embarrados y llenos de rasguños. Era ya adulta, podía tomar sus propias decisiones._

_— ¿Qué es?— Le escuchó preguntar una vez pudieron vislumbrar la cabaña escondida en el bosque. — Pensaba que ibas a llevarme a algún bar o…_

_— Encontré este sitio hace un tiempo…— Deslizó su palma por la madera de la puerta hasta posarla sobre la cerradura oxidada.— Esto es mejor que cualquier bar, Greene.— Le respondió él abriendo la pequeña puerta lateral tras un fuerte golpe. Entró él primero y cogió la caja de madera repleta de frascos transparentes.— Todo tuyo. Vamos._

_A pesar de que la caja era pesada, Daryl le vio sonreír mientras la cargaba de camino a la cabaña._

_El hombre abrió la puerta echando un rápido vistazo. No esperaba que hubiera nadie allí, parecía haber perdido a su dueño hacía tiempo pero no quería arriesgarse a terminar con el tiro de una escopeta entre ceja y ceja._

_— ¿Qué es…?— Sus ojos azules miraron con curiosidad como desenroscaba uno de los frascos y vertía parte del líquido en un vaso._

_— Whsiky casero.— Le anunció él mirando expectante su nariz arrugada oliendo el contenido._

_— ¿No me dejará ciega verdad?— Preguntó sin verdadera preocupación pues dio un pequeño trago.— Es lo más asqueroso que he probado en mi vida.— Se humedeció los labios y alcanzó el frasco, rellenando su vaso._

_— Hey, poco a poco…_

_— No es para mí.— Extendió su brazo menudo hacia él.— ¿O va a estar vigilándome todo el día, Señor Dixon?_

_Sonrisa contenida. El brillo de sus ojos ya no parecía ser únicamente de las lágrimas retenidas._

_Beth depositó la caja sobre una vieja mesa en la cocina llena de papeles y de restos de comida. Definitivamente seguía igual de abandonado que la última vez que había estado allí._

_— ¡Qué cojones…!— Exclamó, viéndola sonreír con más amplitud cuando cogió otro de los botes y lo abrió para beber de él._

— Entonces, ¿usted y Beth, se emborracharon?

Daryl se encogió de hombros con el pulgar víctima de sus dientes. Habían bebido, sí, pero recordaba perfectamente lo que había dicho y lo que habían hecho.

— Soy un capullo cuando estoy borracho…— Confesó agachando la mirada. Había sido un cabrón con ella y…

_Debería ser al revés. Deberían ser sus brazos los que la estuvieran sosteniendo en pie mientras lloraba. Debería ser él el que la estuviera consolando._

_Pero se dejó hacer, se dejó arrastrar, se dejó sostener por esos finos brazos, por esa chica menuda envuelta en un vestido negro cuyo rostro sentía contra su espalda mientras él se desahogaba._

_El sol bañaba su rostro vuelto al cielo, los brazos de ella lo sujetaban de pie._

_Era más fuerte que él._

— Ella no se echó atrás.— Negó con la cabeza, recordando el fuego en sus ojos, la determinación en su voz cuando le echaba en cara sus miedos.— Fui un capullo con ella y ella…— Se encogió de hombros mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Comprendo…

¿Lo hacía? ¿Sabía realmente quién era ella, qué suponía…?

— ¿Qué ocurrió después?

— Nos quedamos allí esa noche.

Buscó la pulsera bajo las esposas, tocándola, tranquilizándose.

_La linterna que habían encontrado en uno de los cajones de la cabaña yacía apagada entre los dos, encajada en el invisible hueco entre dos listones de madera. La luz de la luna parecía querer adornar su pelo rubio con mechones brillantes bajo su caricia. Su mirada azul opacada por la semi penumbra en la que se encontraban, guardaba un brillo fantasmal ahí donde el alcohol ingerido hacía estragos. Pero no en su voz, ni en su juicio, aunque ése último tal vez..._

_— Pensaba que, celebraríamos cumpleaños y... haríamos picnics... —La sonrisa ebria de su cara resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna.— Maggie y Glenn tendrían hijos y… Papá los vería crecer y…— Los dedos que sujetaban la falda contra sus rodillas temblaron.— Así de estúpida soy…— Susurró con la voz ahogada acercándose el frasco de whisky a los labios dándole un nuevo trago._

_— No. Así debería haber sido._

_Ella intentó sonreír pero no tardó en bajar la mirada al frasco sujeto contra sus rodillas._

_— Serás el último hombre en pie entre todos ellos…_

_— Para…_

_— No, lo serás.— Nuca contra el poste de madera del porche exterior, ojos fijos en él abiertos como dos pozos de agua.— Me vas a echar de menos cuando ya no esté, Daryl Dixon._

— ¿Le dijo que iba a irse?— Preguntó el Agente adelantándose en su silla mirándole con intensidad.

— No.— Daryl negó con la cabeza.— Ella no quería irse a ninguna parte. Esa granja es su casa, es donde ha crecido.

— Y donde ha perdido a casi toda su familia.— Apuntó Andrea exhalando un suspiro.— Podría haber decidido marcharse y empezar…

— ¡NO!

Daryl estrelló su puño sobre la mesa sobresaltando a la abogada quien abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. Apretó con fuerza sus dedos al igual que su mandíbula sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de salir por aquella puerta llevándose por delante a quien hiciera falta… Y buscarla. Porque ellos no estaban haciendo nada. Estaban ahí haciéndole preguntas estúpidas cuando podrías estar fuera siguiendo su rastro para poder devolvérsela a su hermana a…

— Quería… volver con su familia. Con su hermana.— Dijo obligándose a hablar con un tono pausado, calmado.

— Pero, desde el entierro de su padre hasta que le encontramos en ese cruce señor Dixon, pasó más de un día.— Escuchó al agente reclinarse sobre la silla, vio la sombra de sus brazos cruzándose sobre su pecho. Comenzaba a dejar de creer en lo que le decía.— ¿Por qué no volvió a casa esa noche? ¿Estuvo con usted todo ese tiempo?

_Podía oler el humo en sus ropas, incluso si miraba con la suficiente atención, podía distinguir el humo gris ascendiendo por entre los árboles ahí donde la cabaña había sucumbido por las llamas._

_Daryl reajustó su espalda contra el tronco del árbol, un gemido le hizo bajar la mirada hasta la porción de tierra a su lado. Se encontraba encogida sobre su costado, su chaqueta le cubría casi la mitad de su cuerpo. Su coleta asomaba bajo la tela, sus labios entre abiertos dejaron escapar otro sollozo._

_— Papá…— Podía escuchar las lágrimas en su voz, el dolor en la crispación de su cuerpo.— Abre los ojos…_

_Daryl movió su pierna hasta rozar su espalda. El cuerpo de Beth se quedó estático, su respiración acelerada comenzó a apaciguarse, amoldando su espalda a la calidez de él. Recolocó la chaqueta sobre sus hombros, reacomodó su coleta con dedos titubeantes._

_Golpeó con el dedo índice el cigarrillo que estaba fumando, la ceniza se precipitó entre sus piernas encogidas._

_[…]_

_Sus mejillas estaban sucias con manchas de barro y restos de las bayas que había encontrado esa mañana. Su pelo revuelto parecía haber sido víctima de algún pájaro que había querido intentar tomarlo como su próximo nido._

_— Deberíamos ponernos en camino a tu…_

_Vio su cuerpo volverse rígido como una estatua frente a él. Parecía haberse encogido más todavía bajo el vestido negro salpicado de marrón y pétalos de alguna margarita. Sus uñas azules de sus pies comenzaban a descascarillarse._

_— Beth…— Se dio la vuelta con su chaqueta sujeta entre sus manos (no había querido recuperarla al alba)._

_— Sólo… Un poco más._

_Creía saber lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Quería volver, pero…_

_Daryl asintió con lentitud, ella se lo agradeció colocándose a su lado mientras continuaban andando._

_[…]_

El agente relajó su postura y alcanzó la fotografía de Beth que ocupaba el centro de la mesa. La giró mirándole con detenimiento.

— Si le obligaba, podría haber sido peor, quizá.— Daryl asintió a las palabras del agente.— Ella, es importante para usted, ¿verdad, Señor Dixon?

Tragó grueso.

_¿Cómo había conseguido esa chica, esa niña de ojos azules y cabello rubio meterse bajo su piel de esa manera? ¿Cómo había logrado hacerle creer que no todo estaba perdido? ¿Cómo había conseguido hacerle pensar que tal vez podía ser más de lo que era ahora, que merecía más de lo que tenía ahora?_

_¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Cómo le había dejado?_

_— No sé…— Farfulló entre dientes de forma ininteligible hundiendo la cuchara en el bote de mantequilla de cacahuete._

_— No me digas, "no sé"…— Imitó su tono de voz, su movimiento de hombros, todo ello con una sonrisa.— ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?_

_¿Esperaba que se lo dijera con palabras? ¿Él? ¿A caso no era evidente? ¿No podía verlo en su cara?_

_— Oh…_

_Había visto algo._

Tal y como le ocurrió con ella, no necesitó decir palabra alguna para hacerse entender.

— Oh…

Y entonces todo se había complicado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez más me he tomado ciertas libertades en la adaptación de los sucesos varios descritos en TWD en cuanto a la desaparición de Beth de la funeraria. Los tiempos, las circunstancias no son exactamente las mismas.
> 
> Gracias por vuestra paciencia y apoyo desde los reviews o las sombras silenciosas.
> 
> Nos leemos

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Interesante? ¿Pasable? ¿Para lanzarlo a los lobos? Sed libres de decirme lo que pensáis via pm o review. 
> 
> Voy a ir intercalando flashbacks, habrá guiños a momentos varios de la serie The Walking Dead principalmente o "traslación" de los mismos al mundo de Mulder y Scully. Espero que salga bien el asunto.
> 
> Nos leemos


End file.
